Home Is Where the Heart Is
by dananjoeysmom
Summary: Picks up in New Moon from the point that Bella jumped from the cliff. Edward instead of Alice comes to check, but not until Jacob and Bella have begun their relationship. Throw in Victoria,mental breakdown, and five year separation. PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1 personal sun

"SORT OF BEAUTIFUL CHALLENGE" Entry

Title: Home is where the heart is.

Your pen name(s): dananjoeysmom

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Disclaimer: This is my first attempt at Fan Fiction, however, I know from reading others that I should mention that all of the characters and the storylines from the Twilight series belong to Stephanie Meyer. My using them in my fan fiction is simply meant to be a tribute to her work.

Preface: This story takes place in New Moon, after Bella has jumped from the cliff, and Alice has seen her. The story diverges at this point, in that instead of Alice coming to Forks, Edward comes instead, thus erasing the entire Volturi plot. The story picks up with Jacob and Bella sitting in her truck, while he has driven her home from her day of cliff diving.

Chapter 1. Personal Sun

Bella sat in the truck, with her cheek gently resting against Jacob's shoulder. What she had done was stupid. He wasn't coming back. Edward was never coming back. She felt her body drain of the last bit of energy it had. She felt as if her soul was slowly leaking out of her body the way air leaves a balloon . . . as if she were dead. As if she were dead. The irony of that thought caught in her head. It might have made her smile on another day, as that was what she had originally wanted, wasn't it? To be dead? Today however, instead of a smile all she felt was empty. She felt almost the way she felt that day in the forest when Sam Uley found her. Almost. But not quite.

Bella began to realize that there was something different today. As much as her body felt devoid of life, there was one small exception. She slowly realized there was one single part of her body that did not feel dead. And that was her cheek. Her cheek did not feel dead. The cheek that was still resting against Jacob's shoulder. Jacob. Her best friend. Her personal sun. She could feel warmth against her cheek, and that warmth was Jacob.

Suddenly Bella felt as if that connection between her cheek and his shoulder were her lifeline, and that if she broke away from him, her air supply would vanish, and she would be left spinning, devoid of life, spinning away like a balloon losing air. She leaned into his shoulder, trying to ensure that her cheek would continue to live. The feeling of warmth slowly spread into her face, and onto half of her lips. Without even thinking about it, she slowly turned her face into his shoulder, so that the warmth could spread to the other side of her face, to all of her lips. It wasn't until her lips were on Jacob's shoulder that she realized what she was even doing. Jacob. Her best friend. Her personal sun. Jacob who had held her together. Jacob that made her feel brave, and free, and . . . alive. Jacob made her feel alive.

She continued to rub her face and lips very slowly over Jacob's shoulder, slowly beginning to allow his warmth to bring her face back to life. Maybe she could be happy with Jacob. Maybe she didn't have to live her life being dead inside and risking her life just to have hallucinations of . . . her body shivered as she thought his name. . . Edward's voice. Jacob felt her shiver, and immediately turned to her to see if she was alright. As he turned his head to look at her, she was still slowly rubbing her face on his shoulder, and his face was only inches from hers. She instinctively touched her cheek to his cheek, and gently rubbed her face on his face instead of his shoulder.


	2. Chapter 2 courage

Chapter 2. Courage

There were so many different emotions going on inside of Jacob, he felt as if he were in a room with people screaming at him. In his head he heard Charlie screaming at him to keep her safe, and Billy screaming at him to be careful, and Sam screaming at him that she was a 'leech lover' and Embry and Quill screaming at him that he was a dumbass who was only going to end up with his heart broken again. And then she rubbed her face across his shoulder, and all of the voices just stopped. The silence began to pound in his ears. What was she doing? She was now rubbing her lips on his shoulder. What did this mean? What was he supposed to do? How was he supposed to react? With every rub of her cheek, Jacob felt waves of electricity pulsing through him to his core. Oh man, oh man, oh man, oh man now what are you supposed to do? He felt her shiver, breaking him out of his internal private panic attack, and he reflexively turned his head to look at her.

She rubbed her face against his face, her cheek against his lips. Jacob's panic began to drain from his body, and he began to feel like he had felt that time in Dr. White's office when they had given him light anaesthetic before removing his wisdom teeth. A feeling of calm washed over him like a wave of the ocean. He instinctively began to gently move his head in the same manner she was, their faces gently touching and gliding over one another's. He almost laughed to himself, thinking that this was something he had seen his mother's cat do, and had he been born with cat mannerisms instead of wolf mannerisms, he knew he would be purring. As his lips were gliding across her cheek, he gently kissed it, and then her nose, and then her eyes, and then her cheek again. He finally held his face still, and allowed her to continue to move her face, until almost without thinking her lips grazed his lips.

Jacob felt as if someone had exploded fireworks inside of his head, and he swore he could actually see flashes of light every time her lips brushed past his. 'Well Jake, you may never have a chance like this again, what the hell are you waiting for?' he thought to himself. The next time her lips brushed past his, he gently kissed them instead of simply letting them pass. Bella stopped moving, as if she had been almost woken from a trance. 'Well, at least she didn't' pull away' he thought. She was still holding her face only centimeters from his, but she was no longer moving. Jacob gathered what remaining courage he could summon, and gently leaned over to kiss her lips again. This time he saw her smile, still never opening her eyes, looking as if she were dreaming. Jacob felt his heart leap, and took the smile as an invitation to try it again. He leaned over to her, and this time didn't pull his lips away from hers after kissing them. After three more kisses, beyond his wildest dreams, Bella started to kiss him back. Their kisses were very slow, and very sweet, and for him held all of the strings to his heart.

With each connection, he swore he fell deeper and deeper in love with her. Jacob began to feel almost dizzy, and slipped his arms around her, pulling her closer. She did not resist, or pull away. 'ohmygosh, ohmygosh, ohmygosh,' was all he could think in his head. He allowed his heart to take over, and started kissing Bella a little more passionately, pressing his lips a little harder to hers. He felt her begin to match his intensity, and felt her hands slide up his arms, over his shoulders, coming to rest in his hair. Jacob knew that he had never had a more perfect kiss, that there had never been a more perfect kiss in all the world.

Bella seemed to hesitate, and when Jacob felt Bella pull away, he immediately panicked, "Bella, I'm . . . sorry, I mean, . . .if that wasn't what you were thinking, and . . . I hope I didn't . . ." He relaxed when he saw her lazy smile. "It's fine Jacob". Fine? Fine? No, that was freaking incredible, that was life altering, that was, oh, wait play it cool Jake. "ok" was all he said. Bella leaned over and planted a quick peck on his lips, and then before he knew what had happened she was out the door and up the porch stairs. Jacob had to shake his head to clear it, and waited a minute before trusting himself to stand up. HE had just been kissing Bella. And even better yet, SHE had just been kissing HIM.


	3. Chapter 3 Regrets?

Chapter 3. Regrets?

Bella got ready for bed, and as she brushed her teeth, she looked at herself in the mirror. When she saw her own face, she stopped, and smiled, and realized it was the first time in months she didn't look completely miserable. And that was thanks to Jake. She smiled knowingly to herself and as she drifted off to sleep this night, she replayed the kisses in her mind, and it was the first night in months the nightmares did not come.

Bella and Jacob spent the next four days shyly exploring their newfound relationship, and slowly she began to live again. Being around Jacob was so easy, and so natural. She never had to think through every word he said, or filter words that she said. He never felt the need to control her, or censor things to protect her. They were just themselves, and it was what worked. They just fit. She especially enjoyed his cocky attitude and the banter that they shared.

"So Bella, what do you want to do today?"

"I'm not sure Jake. . . any ideas?"

"Well, we could go swimming. . . that would give you a chance to gaze at me again without a shirt on again. . . you know you want me" She felt her face blush, and she might have been annoyed, but as he said it, he flashed her the biggest, brightest smile that pushed any hint of annoyance out of her mind.

"Dream on little boy.", she replied. She almost had to laugh at herself, calling him 'little boy', as Jacob was about 6'5", and built like a bodybuilder, even though she knew he never touched a weight. In the instant, he ran at her, scooped her up, and lifted her high in the air.

"Who are you calling little? You know Bells, I could use you for an armrest if I stood next to you." Their bantering continued back and forth, and ended with Jacob gently tackling Bella and tickling her until she would say, "Jacob is so hot, Jacob is so hot." When she finally caved in and repeated the words for him, he smiled smugly, quite pleased with himself.

"Told ya you wanted me.", he chuckled.

Bella should have known that things were going too well. She was healing, and laughing, and falling in love. She should have known better.

Bella woke to hear muffled voices, sounding like they were arguing. In her dreamlike haze, she recognized Charlie's voice, angry and defensive. Oh Charlie. She truly loved her father, and even though she knew perhaps that he would never truly understand her, she knew he loved her too. But who was the other voice . . . within three heartbeats Bella was wide awake and her immediately felt completely sick to her stomach.

"You are not going to see her, I don't give a damn that you just flew here from wherever the hell it is you came from, you have done enough damage to my daughter, you are not welcome here, get out of my house now before I remove you in handcuffs."

"I understand Chief Swan, however it is of utmost importance that I see Bella myself, with my own eyes. I truly need to see for myself that she is safe." Edward. Bella felt as if she had been punched in the stomach. Edward. That velvety voice could only belong to the man who had captured her heart only to throw it away again. The man who she would have given everything for, even her mortal life. The man who destroyed her.

Bella instinctively felt cold, and pulled her blankets up around her. She lay in the cold, fearing that the gaping hole that was her heart a week ago would reopen and she would fall into that hole, never to climb out again. As she heard her father throwing Edward out of the house, she waited for the pain to wash over her, and although it did come, it was not with the intensity she had feared. She was different. Her heart was no longer a gaping hole, just a little cracked here and there. She took a deep breath and exhaled, realizing that she was going to live through the latest turn of events. She heard her father on the stairway, and heard the door slowly creaking open, and she immediately shut her eyes and forced herself take long slow breaths. Her father backed out of the room, satisfied that she was still asleep. She heard him mumbling to himself as he descended the stairs, and felt relieved that she had been able to fool him.

She should have known that Edward would not be dissuaded so easily. He was used to getting his way, and was not about to give that up now. It seemed that within the blink of an eye, Edward was through her window and was standing staring at her laying on her bed.


	4. Chapter 4 Confrontation

Chapter 4. Confrontation

She immediately felt paralyzed and simply looked at him with wide, wondering eyes. She then saw the tortured look on his face, and some deep instinct within her took over, willing her to immediately go to him, to find out what was hurting him. As soon as she crossed the room, a look of relief was born, and he immediately had her in his arms, hugging her, and telling her that he was so sorry, and how glad he was that she had not been killed jumping off the cliff. She was confused. The cliff? But how . . . Alice! She immediately realized that Alice must have seen her jump from the cliff, and since Alice was unable to see Jacob, once he saved her, she had been unable to see Bella as well.

Once Bella understood what had taken place, she immediately felt her heart go numb. "Well Edward, I'm sorry you wasted the trip, but as you can see I am quite fine, and not dead or mangled . . . at least not physically." Edward winced at her afterthought.

"Bella. . ." For once, Edward did not seem to have a prepared speech for her. "My love. . .."

"Don't call me that. Don't say things to me you don't mean!" she whispered as harshly as she could so that her father would not hear her.

"Bella. . ." Edward could see the look on her face, and realized she was close to tears. He seemed to mentally switch gears, and instead of trying to explain things while she was still shocked to have seen him, he instead implored, "Bella, when you have calmed down, I will be at the house. Come to see me when you are ready." And in an instant he was gone.

Bella sat heavily on her bed. Had these events really just occurred? Had she dreamed them? She buried her head in her hands, and she could smell Edward on them. Her mind reeled and her head spun, and she was not sure what she was supposed to think or feel. Somewhere in her confused haze, one word began to form in her mind. Jake. She needed Jake. She hesitated not sure if she needed Jake the friend, or Jake the new boyfriend. She did not want to hurt Jacob anymore. . . and yet in that moment, she needed him like the earth needed the sun.

In what seemed like 15 minutes, Jake was knocking on the door, and after Charlie answered it, he barely said hello before he was bounding up the stairs. As he opened the door, Bella saw a wide-eyed confused panic look across his face. Her heart sank. She was causing this look.

"What happened, why is he here, I can smell him, what did he say to you Bella, I am going to kill that filthy bloodsuck. ." His words were cut off by the look on Bella's face and her hand reaching for him. He immediately went to her, and pulled her to him much the way a mother will pull a child who has been lost in the mall to her once he is found. He held her desperately, fearing that everything he had worked so hard to build with Bella was suddenly in danger of being wiped out. It was so not fair. The stench on her did not improve his mood, and he immediately wished he was facing that leech this minute, tearing into his skin, ripping him to shreds."

Jake stayed with her for most of the day, but had to return to LaPush for a pack meeting. Edward's arrival into town meant high alert for the pack, and Jacob prayed for a reason that he would be able to somehow kill Edward, and keep him from hurting his Bella. HIS Bella. Jacob began to feel possessiveness rise within him, and though he wanted to question Bella, and ask for her reassurances, he simply looked at her, kissed her forehead, and her cheeks, and pulled her into him with comfort.

Bella knew that she would go see Edward, the same strange way salmon swim upstream and birds fly south for the winter. It just was. There was almost no choice about it, it just was. She waited until she was sure Jacob was long gone, and then she climbed into her truck and headed down the road. Her mind was whirling, and she wasn't quite sure what she expected from her trip to the Cullen home. When she arrived, Edward was already waiting at the door for her. She really did need a quieter vehicle or at least a new muffler she mused. Edward's face lit up when he saw her, and he exclaimed, "Bella, I knew you would come." She slowly ascended the stairs into the house she once thought of as her new family home, and walked past him ignoring his words.

Edward explained to Bella the reasons he had left, and how miserable he was without her. He told her of his tracking expedition, and then vaguely mentioned the fact that Victoria had managed to escape, censoring again, Bella realized. When Bella left the Cullen home, she was more confused than ever. She believed Edward's explanation of why he left, and she could not deny that she still loved him. She also could not deny that she needed Jake. She had not told Edward about Jake, fearing his reaction, and wanting to avoid a conflict between them.

When Bella returned home, Jacob was waiting for her in the driveway, and he was not happy. "Bella, what are you doing?" he asked. "Sam told us that Cullen was not the only blood sucker back in the area, Victoria is back too." He hesitated. "Why are you out driving around by yours. . ." suddenly Jake took a step back as he realized where she had been. His eyes looked like someone had just given a death sentence, and Bella knew that she was the one who had put the hurt there. "Whaa. . .?" Jacob was unable to form the words to ask her the questions running in his mind. 'Do you still want him, are you going to leave me, what about what we have, Bella I love you,' yet his mouth said nothing. He realized that his new relationship was in jeopardy, and felt his head swimming. He went to her, and pulled her to him with ferocity. "I won't let him take you away from me" he said, and suddenly started kissing her with a passion she had not yet felt from him. His usual control seemed absent somehow. He kissed Bella with a passion fueled by desperation, somehow feeling like he would burn his lips into hers.

She was shocked when Jacob grabbed her, and almost protested when he started kissing her so roughly. Once she realized what was happening, her protest died before it had even been raised. She felt her body lean into his, and kissed him back with a hunger she had never known. She felt as if her body was an independent part of her, and she almost felt as if she were watching the scene from outside of herself. Her body arched into his, and she felt her hands in Jacob's hair, pulling him closer to her, needing him closer to her. She felt his intensity, and quickly matched it. She felt the warmth in her body spreading completely through her, and ran her hands down his back. Unknowingly, she began to scratch his back, at one point digging her nails into his back. This only seemed to amplify Jacob's passion for her, and she found the new power of being able to affect him in this way intoxicating. She became completely lost in the moment, until she heard a huge crash to the side of the house.


	5. Chapter 5 Overconfidence

Chapter 5. Overconfidence

Edward was heading towards Bella's house, congratulating himself on how well he felt their talk had gone. He knew it would only be a short time until she completely forgave him, and then he would do his best to make her happy, to make up for the pain he had caused her. As he approached her house, his senses quickly set him into defense mode. "Werewolf" he scowled. 'Bella' he panicked. What if one of the werewolves were going to hurt Bella, he had never smelled them away from LaPush before.

As he cleared the trees, his eyes fell upon the scene. Bella was kissing a werewolf. He felt himself grimace, and fell back a few steps in confusion. He watched Bella with the Werewolf , watched her hands in his hair, watched her pressing her lips to him, watched the way she was pressing her body to his. He immediately mourned the fact that he had never been able to be with her in this manner. He knew it was not safe for him, and he silently cursed the werewolf for being able to be with Bella in a way he had never been able to do. He became overwhelmed with jealousy, disgust, and dispair. He turned to leave, and hit a tree with all his might. The tree lost the fight, and with a loud crash it came tumbling down. He ran home, fearing that if he stayed, he would rip that mongrel into shreds in front of Bella's eyes, and he would never want her to see him in that manner.


	6. Chapter 6 Ignorant Bliss

Chapter 6. Ignorant Bliss

Jacob had lost all sense of time and place while he was kissing Bella. He felt her react, and felt her longing to be against him, and pulling him towards her, and he thought he might have lost his mind completely. . . until he heard the crash. He immediately jumped away from her, and almost phased when he smelled vampire in the air. He forced himself to calm down and assess the situation, as Bella was too close to him, and if he phased he might hurt her, and he would rather die than hurt Bella.

"What was that?" Bella shuddered against him. "Victoria?" she asked with genuine fear in her voice. Jacob once again back under control pulled her to him protectively. "No. Not Victoria." He quietly tried to assure her. He watched her as her expression went from terror, to confusion, to despair when she realized it had been Edward. He must have seen them. Bella dropped her face into her hands and kept murmuring, "No, no no no no" over and over. Jacob was taken aback by this, and felt the sting when he believed that she was regretting their encounter. "Don't worry Bella, I am sure he will forgive you, after all, he still owes you for all the pain he caused, " he said coldly. She looked up confused, and did not like the expression on Jacob's face. It was not her Jacob, this was someone else.


	7. Chapter 7 Breaking

Chapter 7. Breaking

Bella felt herself begin to break again. She wrapped her arms tightly around her and ran into the house, leaving Jacob standing there with his wrong assumptions for company.

'I just hurt everybody, I hurt Edward by him seeing me with Jake, I hurt Jake by hurting over Edward. And I put everyone in danger, from the pack, to Charlie.' Bella began to believe that she should have never come to Forks after all. She did not have to hide her emotions as she ran through the house, as Charlie would be working until the early hours of the morning. She ran upstairs and threw herself down on her bed, and cried until her body could not cry anymore and she fell asleep.

Bella awoke with the sound of howling. She immediately recognized Jacob's howl, and then heard it being joined by other howls. The howls were close. She slowly opened her eyes, and immediately realized her room was too cold. "Edw. . ." her words froze in her mouth as she realized that it was not Edward in her room. She looked up to see the fire red hair framing a pale face, beautiful, with blood red eyes. "Victoria!"

"Well aren't you sweet to remember me, Bella." she purred, only the hate in her eyes betraying the façade of civility. "I have waited for this moment for a long time. I thought I was going to be cheated of my revenge when I realized Eddie had left you, and that you had taken up with a mongrel. Tell me Bella, do you wake up with fleas?" Her words taunted Bella, and Bella immediately thought of Jacob, and wondered how Victoria knew about their relationship. "Well Bella, it would have been a hollow revenge if I had just killed you when Edward wouldn't have cared. Hardly worth taking the chance of going up against a pack of werewolves for. But now that Edward has come back, well, I will have my revenge, and it will be sweet." Victoria licked Bella's face after she said the word sweet, and Bella realized that her life was about to end. She only hoped that it would be over before Charlie returned home, so he would not be in danger. She thought about Edward, and how ironically it was him coming back into her life that had renewed the danger of Victoria. She thought of Jacob, and thought about the pained look in his eyes, knowing he would be crushed once she was dead. Bella closed her eyes and waited patiently for the end to come. She felt a breeze, and a crash, and opened her eyes surprised. Edward! Edward had magically come into her room, and had thrown Victoria across it.

"Run Bella Run!" he instructed. For a moment she was struck with the irony of the things she had done just to hear him say words like this to her. "NOW!" he commanded. She did not hesitate this time, instead jumping up running through her door, and somehow miraculously down the stairs without falling. She opened the outside door, and ran out behind the house, towards the woods. As she ran under her bedroom window, she was forced to stop short as the two vampires tumbled out her window. Edward immediately placed himself between Victoria and Bella and readied himself for the fight. He was distracted however, and Victoria began to gain the upper hand. At a point when it seemed Victoria had a straight shot at Bella, she charged at the exact time a russet colored wolf charged into her. Edward regained his footing, and quickly turned as if to defend himself from the werewolf as well. He found himself looking into the eyes of the werewolf, and realized immediately that it was Jacob, and that Jacob wanted to save Bella too. 'The enemy of my enemy' Edward mumbled internally, immediately beginning to work with Jacob against Victoria. Bella watched in horror as Jacob and Edward circled Victoria, who realized she was trapped. When Victoria slammed into Jacob with a thud, Bella heard herself screaming his name. In an instant however she turned in time to watch Edward with his teeth on Victoria's neck decapitate her. Victoria's head landed only a few feet from Bella, with her eyes still open. Bella screamed again, and felt her sanity spin almost out of control. Everything became darker and quieter until she lost consciousness.


	8. Chapter 8 Slipping Away

Chapter 8. Slipping away

Bella could not fully get her mind to focus on anything around her. She kept seeing Victoria's head with staring eyes, and her mind was rebelling against her, trying to protect her. She became vaguely aware of Edward on one side of her, and Jacob on the other. With Victoria out of the way, the necessary truce between them had dissipated.

"You can go now Mongrel, I will take care of her."

'I'll kill you first' Jacob thought to himself.

"Please try it, so I can rightfully defend myself and tear you to shreds as I did Victoria." Jacob hesitated confused, and then remembered that Edward could read his mind. "That's right pup, I can read your mind, your inferior, immature, hormonally influenced mind." Edward sneered. Jacob realized that he could use this against Edward, and he would let Edward see the things Jacob had seen. He showed him Bella laying on the forest floor when Sam had found her, Bella looking like a shell of a person, not really living. Then he showed him pictures of Bella beginning to come back to life, and holding his hand, and giving him sweet kisses.

Edward had flinched when Jacob had used the pictures of Bella hurting against him. When he began to show him the pictures of his attraction to Bella, Edward became enraged and lunged at Jacob. Bella had opened her eyes, and witnessed the two men she desperately loved beginning a fight that would eventually end in one or both of their deaths. As this realization sunk in, Bella screamed, and with everything she had witnessed that night, the last shreds of her sanity slipped away.


	9. Chapter 9 Fallout

Chapter 9. Fallout

When Charlie received the phone call from dispatch, his heart sank. Bella was on her way to the hospital again. Instead of it being from a fall, or accident, he was told that Bella had suffered a nervous breakdown. He rushed to the hospital, and found both Edward and Jacob sitting in the waiting room. Alice and Billy, along with the rest of the pack were also there. The tension in the room was enormous, however Charlie was too worried about Bella to have noticed. When he arrived the psychiatrist took him back, and explained that Bella's mind had shut down in order to protect her. It was a form of catatonia. It was as if her body was still here, and in one piece, and her mind was locked down tight, unable to fully register.

"What in the hell happened tonight?" Charlie stormed into the waiting room headed right for Edward. Alice rose, and put a hand on Charlie's arm, which seemed to calm him somewhat. Charlie always loved Alice. Alice answered him, "Charlie, I'm afraid that Edward and Jacob ended up fighting over Bella, and it seems the stress was just too much for her." Of course Alice couldn't tell him about Victoria or the brutal killing Bella had witnessed. The pack had disposed of Victoria's remains, and Charlie would never realize what actually happened that night at his home.

Charlie turned towards both of the boys standing in the waiting room, and explained to them that they had broken his daughter. He let into them without mercy, despite the fact that his best friend was sitting there, and Jacob was his son. He forbid either of them to ever see Bella again, and warned them that if they tried he would shoot them, even if it meant him spending the rest of his life in jail. This expression was enough to clear the waiting room, with Billy leading Jacob away, and Alice leading Edward away. The two former rivals locked eyes as they left, noting the pain reflected in the other's eyes.


	10. Chapter 10 Five years is a long time

Chapter 10. Five Years is a long time

Five years had passed since that night. Bella had been sent to a mental health facility and treated by the top psychiatrists and therapists around. It took her six months before she began to come back to herself. She went to live with Renee in Jacksonville after that, and after a year of living with Renee, her parents agreed that she was ready to be on her own again. She moved to Orlando, about two hours away from Renee. She joked with her mother that it was still close enough if she needed her, yet far enough away. She had truly worked on herself, and was now mentally stronger than she had ever been in her life.

She still thought about her old life in Forks, about Edward and Jacob, and although she missed them both, it was Jacob that she found haunted her dreams. She almost could not bear to not have him in her life. Almost. She busied herself with her job working in a museum giving tours, and taking college courses to earn her psychology degree. Bella had decided that she wanted to help others who had been through traumatic events, the way she had been helped. She had even dated, although no one seriously, just a few dinners out here, a few movies there. She never let anyone get too close to her, always keeping up a wall, refusing to allow herself to be vulnerable. She never allowed herself to be close to anyone physically, and never allowed anyone more than a kiss good night. She had tried to ask about Edward and Jacob, however by the time she was able to inquire, her parents simply told her they had both moved on, and would not be part of her life. She eventually accepted this explanation, and mostly tried to never think about it. Unfortunately, she was not able to control her dreams, and Jacob still five years later was a common guest in her nocturnal visions.

She had heard from Alice a few times over the years, and was thankful to still have her friend, even if it was only on a phone a few times a year. Even when she did not hear from Alice, she knew Alice was watching her, money would show up anonymously when she really needed it, her school had been miraculously paid for by a mysterious scholarship that she hadn't realized she had applied for, and clothing would be delivered every so often from stores she had not ordered from. When she was house hunting, she received a flyer for a home for sale, that wasn't yet listed in MLS, and when she went to see it, she fell in love with it, and was shocked when the asking price was way below market value. Alice. She never asked about Edward, and Alice never mentioned him. Still, Bella knew that if anything had gone wrong, Alice would have let her know, so she had a sense of peace about Edward, and at times laughed to herself as to how much of a boy he would seem to her now 24 year old self.


	11. Chapter 11 The Museum

Chapter 11. The Museum is a Happening Place

It was a beautiful Florida Tuesday in October. While a large part of the country was already wearing their coats, Bella was still running her air conditioner. She had to admit though, as much as she loved the sun, there were times she really did at times miss Forks. She quickly tried to change her focus, because when she thought of Forks, she thought of her Dad, her life, her Jacob, and the pain was still there. She finished her psych homework, and got dressed for her shift at the museum. She looked at her reflection in the mirror, admiring the strong woman who stood where a broken girl had once been. Although she would never be truly tanned, her face had color to it now, and she looked. . . healthy. The word made her smile. Healthy. Healthy inside and out.

After a long day of tour giving at the museum, Bella checked the schedule and noted that she would be giving the 4:30 tour in about 15 minutes. She dashed to the bathroom to quickly apply lipstick and smooth her hair. She was relieved this was her last tour of the day. She was looking at her watch as she walked towards the tourists who were waiting for the tour to begin.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to the Orlando Museum of History, if you will follow me this way, we will start in the heritage section. In 1856 Orlando became the county seat of Orange County. . ." she knew the speech without thinking, and set her mind to auto-pilot. As she was speaking, she felt as if she was experiencing a déjà vu. She looked around, while she continued, "When Walt Disney began buying up orange groves. . ." back to auto pilot. She could not shake this strange feeling, and she began to look around. For a moment her heart skipped a beat, as she saw a very tall russet skinned man in the very back of the group, and she immediately thought of Jacob. She mentally kicked herself for being silly, and continued on with the tour. Her eyes continued to be pulled to the man, although she could never get a clear look at him. She felt both relief and disappointment when she noted that before the tour had ended the man was no longer with the group. Bella thanked her tourists, and walked away to her favorite part of the museum.

She always found peace on the second floor of the museum. There was an exhibit of the Native American Tribes of Florida, and the exhibit had drum music playing in the background. It reminded her of the bonfires and the drumming and singing at LaPush. She would stand there quietly and close her eyes, and let the music wash over her. She was in her favorite spot with her eyes closed when she sensed someone standing behind her. Every cell in her body immediately felt as if someone was passing an electric current through her body. She turned slowly, finding the man from her tour standing behind her, wearing a snug white t-shirt with a pair of jeans and a crooked smile. Time stood still for her.

"Hi Bells" he said softly. Bella felt tears pool in her eyes, and immediately reached for him, at the same time he reached for her. She felt as if time stood still. Jacob picked her up and swung her around, the joy of the moment washing over both of them. The air around them buzzed with electricity. This was Jacob, her Jacob. Her sun, her best friend. Her. . .

"Jake. How did you, Where, What are you?" she stammered unable to finish any of her sentences. They both laughed. She could not take her hand off of him in fear he would vanish right before her eyes. Finally, "How did you find me?"

"Well, that's a long story." He looked down as he spoke. "Strange story too" She was intrigued. "What time do you get off, I'll tell you all about it."

"My shift ended 15 minutes ago." She smiled. Jake. She could not believe it.

Bella took Jake to a quiet restaurant she knew, eager to show him some of the city where she was living. The restaurant was quaint, with a lot of local charm, and afforded them a quiet spot to talk, while music filled in as background noise.

Jake explained that the Cullen's had left Forks immediately after 'the incident' he called it. "Bells, I was lost without you, empty. All I knew was you were in the hospital, and I couldn't get any information about you at all. He then explained how it had taken a full year for Charlie to talk to Billy, and another three years until he had forgiven Jake. Jake had made good use of his time, and had graduated high school, and had attended trade school to become a certified mechanic. "I have opened my own shop in Forks, Bells. Put Dowling's out of business too. At least Dowling was ready to retire", he added sheepishly. "I've done well for myself." Jake had dated as well, though his relationships were always shallow, and short-lived. He had never told another girl that he loved her, ever.

Jake explained how he had received a strange letter about four years ago that said,

"Jacob Black,

Bella is living with her mother, she is doing well. Do not try to contact her at this time. You will see her again. Don't give up hope.

Alice Cullen"

"Alice?!" Bella asked. "But why?"

"I don't know Bella, all I knew was this was the first information I could find on you, so I didn't care where it came from, I was just happy.

"Hmmm" she wondered out loud. So Alice wasn't just ordering her clothes or sending her money, she was sending her personal sun as well. Even knowing Alice's distaste for Jacob, she did it anyway. Bella's heart swelled to think of how much of a gift Alice had given her.

Over the years I received a few letters, very short, always telling me not to give up hope. "It's funny Bella, but those letters would come at times when I truly thought there was no way I would ever see you again. Then four days ago, I received another letter telling me I would find you here, at this museum, at the 4:30 tour. I picked up the phone and made the plane reservations the same day, and well, here I am."

Bella's heart skipped a beat. She hadn't allowed herself to think of what Jacob's motives were, to wish that there was any possible way he could still love her, or that he had not moved on. But, was it possible?

When they finished dinner, Jacob explained that he was staying at the Peabody, and she quickly realized that she was not ready to say goodnight.

"Jacob, would you like to see where I live?" she asked him cautiously. She was encouraged when his warm smile spread across his face.

"Sure, sure.", he nodded his head in such a cocky way. She began to see traces of the impudent youth that she so dearly had loved in her life. She almost called him a rascal, but stopped herself.

She was proud of her little house, and smiled as Jacob walked in. "So what do you think?" she asked.

"It's nice, really nice, it is very you. But I am curious Bells, do you ask many strange men that you meet on your tours home to your house" he teased smiling. She was instantly relieved when Jacob began to banter with her, in his Jacob way. "Nah, I know I'm special. I'm even '**sort of beautiful'**." His last statement made her blush, which she hardly ever did anymore, as she recalled as a teenager gawking at Jacob and telling him he was 'sort of beautiful'. As if he could read her mind, he then replied, "Yeah, you know you want me.", and then imitating her voice, "Jacob is hot, Jacob is hot." As they laughed she placed her hand on his arm, and they were both nearly in tears from laughing so hard.

As they were laughing, she had not removed her hand. He continued to gaze into her eyes, his expression changing from laughter, to one she could not decipher. He held her eyes, and suddenly he looked very sad. He placed his hand on top of hers and stepped towards her. Her breath stopped for a moment, as she looked at him, for he really was beautiful. He had grown into such a handsome man that he took her breath away. His muscles were ripped under his shirt. He had the best cheekbones, girls would LOVE to have his cheekbones, and such a strong jaw. Without thinking she lifted her finger and traced his jaw. She saw him inhale quickly.

"Bella, how are you really? I am so sorry for any part I played in. . . the incident. You have no idea how sorry I am, or how heartbroken I have been", his words began to flow and run together.

"Jacob, really, I am fine. My breakdown was years ago, I am not the same person I was back then. I had to learn a lot about myself, learn who I was, and not try to define myself through other people. I like myself now, and I am strong. I am even going to school so that I can eventually help others who go through traumatic events.", she explained.

He smiled at her proudly, and shook his head knowing that she really was okay now. "You have grown into a beautiful woman Bells", it was his turn to run his finger across her cheek. The sensation made her stomach fill with butterflies. He leaned in towards her, she could smell him, his woodsy Jacob smell, and she began to lean towards him as well when the phone rang and startled her, making her jump.

She answered the phone, "Hi Bella, It's me Dad. Just wanted to check on you, see how you are doing?" He sounded concerned, and Bella thought it was strange, he never called on a Friday night. "So, did Jacob make it there okay?" he asked.

She whirled around to Jacob with a confused look on her face. "Yes, Dad, he is right here." She continued to reassure her father that she was ok, and then after she hung up she turned to Jacob for some answers.

"I went to see your father two days ago and told him I was coming to see you." Bella ran her fingers over his chest, turned him around and did the same thing to his back.

"No bullet holes I see. So it went well?"

"Yes, Bella, I told you that Charlie forgave me about a year ago. I slowly had begun talking to him about you, and he began to understand. The only obstacle I had left was that he refused to tell me how to find you. I knew I couldn't push him. After I received Alice's last letter, I explained to him that I found you, and was coming to see you. He realizes that I love you and would never hurt you."

Her heart stopped beating. "You. love me?" Jacob. Loves. Me. My Jacob. She felt as if her entire world tilted in that moment. Her heart sprang open, knocking down all the walls that she had so carefully built over the years to protect herself. She felt as if she had just won the lottery. "You love me?" It was barely a whisper.

Jacob looked at her strangely. "Yes, Bella, I never stopped loving you. You have been missing in my life everyday. You were my first thought in the morning, my last thought at night, and part of many thoughts during the day." His eyes suddenly filled with tears, "Bella, my life has not been truly lived without you these past five years. I tried to move on after you were gone for a few years, but no one could ever matter to me the way you did."

Bella's eyes began to fill with tears as well, listening to Jake declare his love for her. She couldn't speak, and she saw him hesitate and his face fill with doubt when she did not reply. Bella chose to answer him in another way. She leaned in, and let her lips brush across his.

'ohmanohmanohmanohman' Jacob heard the 16 year old boy from his past saying in his head. But Jacob was no longer a boy. He stepped in, and confidently brought his lips to hers. In that moment, every moment that they were apart, and every tear that had been shed, and every dream that had been dreamt all swirled together until there was nothing but pure light. Jacob thought he might go blind from the intensity of the light inside his head. This was even better than when he was 16, he chuckled to himself. Bella began to kiss him fervently, and ached for him in a way she had never ached in her life. Jacob returned her kisses, and felt the passion between them threaten to overtake them.

Jacob lifted her up, and she wrapped herself around him as he carried her to her bedroom, never breaking the contact of their lips. There was no hesitation, and no doubt. He smiled as he entered her room and saw a beautiful painting of a wolf hanging over her bed. He knew in that moment that he truly was the love of her life. The love they shared was the most natural, and the most honest thing either of them had ever known. Jacob made love to her several times that night, knowing that now he was with Bella, he was finally home.


End file.
